


Of Mazes, Libraries, and Advise

by felicia_angel



Category: Book of Life (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, possible cameo from another fandom, seriously count the cameos, the library of congress is a maze apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Birthday Present for a friend - She gave me an awesome drawing, so I gave her fluff.</p><p>Thor looks for Jane in the Library of Congress, and thinks on the deaths in his family. He's also given some advise from an odd librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mazes, Libraries, and Advise

The library is large, and smells like many libraries that have to keep their books safe and that respect the purpose of them. Thor had only ever learned about such places because of Loki, because he always hid in the ones of Asgard, or did his best to try to get Thor interested in the histories by showing off the various illuminations of old battles, records of famous warriors, or retelling the deeds of Father against…

He paused as he reached the ‘Mythology’ section, noticing one girl with short, dark hair and a harried, red-haired friend who was being passed a variety of books as the dark-haired one grinned from ear-to-ear, the red-haired girl looking a bit annoyed but also like she was interesting in whatever she was saying. Thor looked back to see if Jane was around, though she appeared to have gotten lost in the ‘Physics’ section. He smiled when he turned back to them, approaching slowly as the dark-haired one pulled out another one and cheered, though quietly. He then noted the taller, white-haired man who looked rather out of sorts, but also held a small stack of books and was just as harried, as well as curious, his green, jaudiced eyes watching as the black-haired girl bounced in place.

“Legends of Xibalba, they do have it! Score!”

“Excuse me,” the three turned to look at him, the black-haired one blushing deeply while the red-haired one gave him a smile, the badge reading “Librarian” now visible, tucked to one side of her blue suit. “I am looking for a friend. Could you tell me where the Physics area is?”

The man narrowed his eyes at him as the red-haired woman said, “Of course, sir,” she turned to hand over the books to the dark-haired girl, who took them happily and managed to balance them before putting the top one, about whoever Xibalba was, on top. “Let me direct you. A few people get lost in these stacks.”

“So long as you both don’t get lost,” the old man muttered, getting Thor to glare at him as the woman sighed, looking back at him and saying, “Help her check out, love.”

“But--.”

“It’ll be alright. I’ll be back in a few.”

The man cast Thor one more glare before following the girl, the red-haired woman motioning to him as they head through the labyrinth of books and shelves and those researching various things as the woman said, “I’m Mary Beth, by the way. Who was it you’re looking for?”

“My...girlfriend…” the word was still odd to him, “Jane Foster.”

She smiled at that, nodding, “I’ve heard of her. She comes here when she’s in town and needs to do research. Her interest is also well known for figuring out those portals to other worlds.” He slowly nods, smiling at her. “You know a great deal.”

“Of course. I’m a librarian. I also work as a tour guide for students in the museum. Mostly I’m in the Latin department...we have a lot of fun, decorating for the Day of the Dead.”

His smile vanished at that, recalling all that had occurred recently. His work with the Avengers left him only a bit of time to be with Jane, and he’d lost himself in thought, in memories of a happier time, when Loki was simply his brother who was not a warrior but who Thor enjoyed spending time with, when Mother was alive, when…

“I think you’d enjoy it, if you came by,” she told him as they turned a corner.

“I’m not sure what that day entails, my lady. I am...unfamiliar...with the holiday.”

She laughed a bit. “You _are_ quite chivalrous, sir. I haven’t been called my lady by anyone in a short while.”

He remembered the older man and his glare, obivously upset with Thor gaining time with Lady Mary Beth. “I am sorry to hear that. I know of at least one other friend who would be happy to have you show him around, and is most chivalrous as well.”

“I’m happy to hear of more than one man of that type in this area alone,” she said, obviously joking with him. “The Day of the Dead is part of an ancient celebration. It allows family and friends to remember those who have passed, and it allows for the veil between the Realms of the Remembered and the Living World to be thin, so that they might comfort their loved ones.” He quiets, listening to that as she adds, “So long as the person is remembered, even by family who are not related, will be in a bright place, with no worries.”

Thor is quiet, thinking of the last few times he saw Loki, of the damage he’d caused to so many, and he remembers the last few moments with him. The hurt and inability for Loki to quite express his sorrow over Mother’s death. She’d been the one to teach him, to be with him, and she loved him no matter what. Frigga had cared for Jane, and loved Loki as much as she loved any, and he wondered if what Mary Beth said was true for her, that she was watching over them with Loki.

“Here we are,” Mary Beth said, motioning as he came back from his thoughts, looking over to see Jane there, books around her and a notebook in front of her, looking up as Thor walked over to her, sitting down next to her as she looked over at him, reaching out and taking his hand.

“You look sad.”

“I was...thinking of recent events. Of what...of where Mother, and Loki, might be.”

Jane smiled at him, moving to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m not really religious, but I think Frigga is watching over you and your Father. No matter where she might be.” She’s silent for a moment. “Do you believe in something?”

“It’s difficult to say,” Thor said after a long while, “I once believed a great deal of things, but now, I understand that it’s not simply as I once thought it was. I believed Midgard to be a place we must protect, that all Jothems were evil, vile creatures, and that I only need have my hammer, or the Four, at my back, and I could win any fight.” He paused, holding her hand and looking down before adding, “I believed, no matter what, that Loki and I might rule together. He was always the one, even when playing his tricks or trying to remind me that I could easily be fooled, that I trusted. I understood some of the disdain for him, but never felt it myself. Even after learning his heritage, even after all he did, I...he is my brother.”

Jane is quiet, holding his hand, and lets out a breath. “I’ve only ever seen his bad side, so I can’t tell you what to think of him, but he did his best to save me. I don’t know why, and I wish I could ask him and get a truthful answer out. I also know...he likely was hurting, before New York, and before what happened. Family is hard for people to sometimes break from and see issues with, but I can see how you want to remember the good times, the times when he wasn’t...well…”

“How you knew him,” Thor said, letting out a sigh and giving her a smile. “You would have liked him, I think. He enjoyed learning as well.” Thor’s smile grew as he remembered the time Loki had lured him into the library when they were children, telling Jane, “He is the first one to ever get me into a library. Mother never managed it, and Father did not believe it important to my learning. But Loki had it planned well, and brought me in through books about past fights, and the recorded deeds of those that the Valkaries wished to bring before Father. It made me wish to travel and see the other worlds, and it began for me to understand what Asgard protects. Seeing Midgard, and the destruction that Loki attempted on Jotheim, and the other realms, I do with…” he sighed. “I would give up my claim to the throne again, if it meant I knew they were happy in the realm I couldn’t follow them to. That for one day, I might actually see them.”

Jane smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss, saying simply, “Someone was talking to Mary Beth. She always tries to talk to people about accepting and remembering those who died, especially right before she goes to do late day tours at the museum.” He smiled at that thought as Jane adds, “She’s a great person to talk to about things like that. I know she helped me through issues with some...exes, though that wasn’t them dying as much as just being idiots. Apparently her lover is a bit of a doofus.”

Thor chuckled, remembering the man that had been glaring at him when he asked Mary Beth for directions, saying, “I believe I saw him. He is...interesting.”

Jane giggled a bit before grabbing some of the books, leaving a few others in a neat stack and saying, “Let’s go home. I want to enjoy the time we have together before you have to run off and be the Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, smiter of all that is evil.”

“I should add that to my title, though I’m not sure I want to simply be known for smiting all that is evil.”

“You did when I first met you,” Jane pointed out, easily navigating them back to the front desk to check out the books she’d chosen, “which was kinda funny.”

“I was a perfect gentleman!”

“ _Before_ or _after_ I hit you with my car?”

“Which time?”

“Or was it after Darcy tased you?”

“She was well within her rights, though it was not a plesant experience or one I wish to ever repeat.”

“Or after you brought home Dr. Selvig?”

“He started it, and he did his ancestors proud!”

A cough brought them from their joking fight to look at the jaundiced-eyed man, who shook his head as he held out his hand for Jane’s library card. “You two have a strong relationship. It will take you both far.”

Thor wanted to glare at him, but instead asked, “What was it that has Ms. Mary Beth so attracted to you?”

The older man frowned but let out a sigh and shake of his head. “I’m not always the best man - I’ve seen my fair share of bad sides to people, and I let that color my thoughts. Mary Beth is always sweet and kind, even when she probably shouldn’t be.” He returned the card. “She pushes me as much as I push her. The only real difference is she sometimes knows when to not take up a challenge, and loses gracefully.” He looked at Thor and said, “You look like someone who got knocked off your high-horse and took enough of a fall that you learned from your mistake. As one man with a woman too good for him to another, you’d better remember that feeling, and make sure she does too.”

Thor considered it, and finally nodded. “Thank you. I will keep that in mind.”

“Also, don’t make wagers about death.”

They both frowned.

“We’re living in an age with gigantic green monster-men, unfrozen historical time capsules in the form of actual men, and gods passing off magic as technology. Trust me, I doubt any wagers involving trips to the land of the Dead are going to end pleasantly, and that’s just taking the current state of things into account.”

Thor had to agree with him and Jane gave the man a smile. “Thank you, Az. You’ve been a great help, as always.”

“I’ve been a curmudgeon, you mean,” he muttered, his voice tinted with an accent, “Go home and love each other, you fools. You’ve got all the time in the world, don’t you?”

Thor did. He’s not sure if Jane did, but he has to hope that their time together will be enough, and that no matter what, he’ll be able to have her by his side for years to come. But, then again, it was as the man said - with so many things happening, there was always the chance Jane would find a thing that could keep her with him, as Queen, instead of remaining mortal and dying when her time came. He supposed by then, he’d have enough knowledge and skill to make the wager, warning or no.

 

* * *

 

“You were sweet to them,” she said as they cleared up, finally stretching out of her human form to the tall, sugar-candied La Muerta he knew and loved. His own stretch into his form was nice too - he missed his wings while he was in Human form, but enjoyed helping out the people searching things in the library. He’s not sure why, but besides the gravesides on their _Dia de los Muertos_ , the libraries and museums felt the best to him and his love.

“I’m allowed to be sweet, _mi amor_. Simply because I’m made of tar doesn’t stop me from caring.” He leaned in to kiss her hand softly. “And besides, the godling that doesn’t notice his own kind is in need of advise. He’d still be a fool if he didn’t take it.”

She gave him a smile, the two moving out silently and through the spaces between darkness, invisible to the others as they went outside and looked after the retreating backs of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster.

“He’d come into our realm, looking for them all, if it meant having them happy. He’d even stay in my realm,” Xibalba said as they watched. “He’s very noble, and foolish, in that way.”

“So his mother has said,” La Muerta added, “and how sad she is, to see that Loki and he will always fight.”

“They needn’t, though I suppose no one bothered to mention that to someone who’s having issues with his race after being raised to think of himself a monster, and the brother who’s only now gotten a way with words.” Xibalba sighed. “Godlings are so...draining.”

“Even when they’re happy?”

“Especially then, _mi amor_. Because then, I know they’re in love, and will never listen to me when I tell them to not do something to make their loves upset.” He gave her a shy look. “But then again, that is why we keep coming here, wagers or no, short lives or no. Mortals always allow us to realize our mistakes, and rekindle something inside us we didn’t realize we had.”

She chuckled. “You’re still upset at the lost wager against that bullfighter?”

“He’s a _mariachi,_ remember? And _yes_ , it’s not like I expected him to _win_. Even if it made a better ending to their story instead of my champion.”

She laughed at him, the same laugh as always when he complained and she knew he was just doing it to appear dark and mysterious, before he huffed and looked at the place the two had been. “Let’s make a wager.”

“Oh?”

“A small, good one. A kind one, the type that doesn’t involve winning or losing.”

She gave him a smile. “I enjoy those types, and you are so creative with them. What do you have in mind?”

He told her, and she smiled, and they kissed.

 

* * *

 

When they reached her apartment, after setting things down and drinking some tea, Thor set down his mug and looked over at Jane. “I do want to remain here. Asgard is my home, and has many of my friends, but you…” she smiled at him.

“Yes?”

“I would move all of the realms, and travel to the one where none return, to be with you. I know that puts you in danger, sometimes, and makes it hard for me to stand that idea. That is why I help Stark and the others. I will do all I can to remain.”

“And if you must go?”

“Then I must, but I will always think of you, and love you. I will be there for you, as you were for me, always.”

She smiled, and whispered to him. He smiled, his first for the day, a true smile of happiness that wasn’t weighed down, and they kissed.

 


End file.
